Reminiscing
by leeyonce
Summary: Ana fell in love with the wrong person and decides to leave him, but for being together on terms for over a year will she ever go back or will she just reminisce over old times? Please keep reading Reminiscing to find out. *HEA*
1. Foreward

I do not own any of these characters, or anything in relation to the book Fifty Shades of Grey. E.L. James has inspired me to write as E.L. James started Fifty Shades of Grey as a fan fiction of Twilight and I am trying to start one based off of her book.

Ana fell in love with the wrong person and decides to leave him, but for being together on terms for over a year will she ever go back or will she just reminisce over old times? Please keep reading Reminiscing to find out. 


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters, or anything in relation to the book Fifty Shades of Grey. E.L. James has inspired me to write as E.L. James started Fifty Shades of Grey as a fan fiction of Twilight and I am trying to start one based off of her book.

Ana P.O.V.

"Anastasia," he says pulling at his golden hair, "You can't just leave me."

"Christian I can't do this anymore," I say waving a hand back and forth between the both of us, "You keep me locked up in your ivory tower like some prize. I can not touch you, look into your eyes, can't roll my eyes without getting punished, I have to get my hair cut a certain length at a certain salon, I can't be seen with you, I can't meet your friends or family, and I can't even fucking sleep in the same bed as you."

He doesn't say anything because he knows what I have said is true, so he walks to his window and looks down at the Seattle skyline.

We stand in silence for a moment or two when I hear him speak softly. "Anastasia you knew all of this when you signed the contact. I went over this in detail with you for months. I gave you rules and you said you would follow them, that you could handle everything, and that you wanted to."

"Christian, I… I am tired of it all. I should not have signed the contract in the first place," I say truthfully looking down.

"What do you mean? You fucking wanted this Ana. This whole contract is based on trust and you lied," he says getting angrier and walking over to me, "You WANTED this Ana you signed the contract, so you can't just leave me," he says tilting my chin up to meet his face.

My subconscious scurries under the couch, because now dominant Christian is out. His shoulders are wide, he appears taller, his grip on my chin is rough, but his eyes are a grey mix of emotions.

"Christian I wanted you and I knew the only way to do that would be to sign the contract and agree to all of your rules. I did not really want any of that, because I do not need any of that. I did it for you. Also, do not tell me I can't leave because the six month trial is more that over and the contract is not even valid anywhere else," I say while moving his hand and gathering my things.

"…but you said you wouldn't leave," he says almost in a whisper.

I turn around quickly, "When did I say that Christian. Please enlighten me," I say mocking our first meeting.

"You were sleeping. You said it in your sleep after the first night. You promised you wouldn't leave," he says looking at me still holding back emotions.

"I was sleeping? We don't even sleep in the same bed so how the fuck is that even valid," I say remembering every time I would dream of him and wake up disappointed when I realized he wasn't there.

"Either way you said it. Anastasia please don't leave," he stands behind me, "we can try to fix it…"

I know now that he wants me to stay, but I can't. I need him to not want me, so I say the thing that will only truly hurt him.

"..you said I'd never have to use the word 'Red' in the red-room-of-pain, but I did and now two of us are breaking promises," I put the laptop, car keys, and cell phone on the counter and walk to the elevator. I look at Christian who for once in his life looks horrified and I know it is from what I said. I know that I struck deep and hurt the one man I gave everything too. The only man I have ever truly loved.

I walk to the elevator and push the down button, "Christian, can you get Taylor to send me home?

"Don't you have a car Ms. Steele?"

I look back to Christian who now looks in business mode. Grey eyes are glazed over and the formality of my name hit me like a brick wall… I really made him hate me.

"Key are on the table Christian… I have returned everything," I say checking off a list in my head, "now please will you ask Taylor to drive me home?"

Christian is about to say something when I hear Taylor, "Ma'am, I will escort you home," Taylor says coming up behind me.

I nod, "Thank You Taylor," and with that Taylor disappears to get the car.

The elevator opens welcoming me with a safe space away from his ivory tower. I pick up by backpack and board the elevator hitting the button that will send me away from Christian.

The doors start closing when I hear him run over. He puts his hand in the door and tries to enter.

"Stop Christian," I hold my hand out close to his chest knowing that he won't move any closer with my hand right here, "don't make this any harder than it already is," I say on the verge of tears,

"Ana baby, please," he says looking broken, "please forgive me. I am sorry."

"Christian I said no," I pull my hand away and push the button again.

"Christian," I say as the doors close.

"Anastasia," he says grey eyes meeting blue for maybe the last time.

I slide down the elevator walls hugging my knees to my chest. I sob until the ding of the elevator makes me stand to attention. I gather my belongings and walk off the elevator into the lobby of Escala. The lobby is bare with only myself and the receptionist. I wonder what time it is.

"It's 3:27 in the morning ma'am," Taylor says holding the front door of Escala open for me.

"Are you a mind reader taylor," I ask smiling.  
"No ma'am, but you seemed a little confused," he says walking me to the car.

"Taylor cut the formalities," I say exasperated, "Mr. Grey is not here and you probably will not ever see me again," I say sadly.

Taylor nods holding the door open for me and looking very sad.

I get in the car and wait for Taylor. The engine of the black SUV roars to life, while Taylor drives me away through the empty streets of Seattle.

"Ana, if I may speak freely for a moment," he says pulling up beside Kate and I's apartment.

"You may," I say looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"He changed because of you and I know it does not seem like it, but he is different. You two need each other in different ways. I know it does not seem like it now, but it is true."

I wipe the tears away and gather my thoughts, "I can't do it anymore Taylor."

Taylor nods, "Understandable ma'am. I'll see you soon then," he says softly.

"Maybe," I say opening the SUV door and getting out. I watch Taylor wait for me to get inside the apartment before driving off into the Seattle sunrise. I go to my room and lay on my bed.

"How did I get here?," I think to myself as the flashback of the last year replays through my head.

Hey guys, thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you all have enjoyed it and I hope that I keep it interesting enough for you guys. Please let me know if you guys want to see lemon or if you have any ideas for me! Have a great week… -Leeyoncé 


End file.
